Dreams
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Blaine and Kurt share a dorm at Dalton. Blaine lets a secret slip in his unconscious state. Teen for really mild language; i'm paranoid


A/N: So I just kind of got this idea out of nowhere. Klaine Fluffffff (: R&R!

(Kurt's POV)

I was out late on Friday night with Mercedes when I came back to my dorm to see one Mr. Blaine Anderson asleep on his side of the room. It was nice sharing your dorm with your best friend; even nicer sharing it with your crush. Kurt glanced at the clock; it read 11:11! Kurt made a wish

_I wish Blaine Anderson would fall in love with me._

Kurt reopened his eyes and looked at the clock that still read 11:11. He smiled almost disappointedly as he walked to the bathroom to throw his pajamas on.

_If only those 11:11 things worked. _**Well little did Kurt know…**

Kurt quietly walked back into the main area of his dorm and crawled into bed with his iPhone. He turned the brightness down so he wouldn't disturb a sleeping Blaine. He was playing Angry Birds and was doing pretty well when he froze.

"Mm, Kurt." Blaine mumbled

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Yes Blaine?"

There was a few seconds of silence

"Kurt." Blaine mumbled again

Kurt then realized Blaine was still asleep. _Blaine was dreaming about me. _Kurt did his best not to squeal. He could hear his heart racing faster and faster.

"Kurt." Blaine said again, more definite. Kurt turned to see Blaine who was still sleeping. He stirred, grabbing his pillow and hugging it tight in his arms. Blaine was facing Kurt now, with a big fat goofy smile on his face that made Kurt's racing heart skip a beat. Blaine's smile faded from his face and he gently let go of the pillow.

"Kurt, why can't you see **I'M** the one that loves you?" Blaine mumbled

_Wait, what did he just say?_

"Kurt" he said again, an unconscious smile forming on Blaine's face

"Kurt I love you. You're beautiful" Blaine mumbled in his sleep

Now Kurt had no idea what to do. _Blaine just called me beautiful and said that he loved me in his 'S DREAMING ABOUT ME, AND HE JUST SAID HE LOVES ME. _Kurt was mentally squealing

"Kurt." Blaine mumbled again

Kurt froze.

"Kurt, I want to kiss you." Blaine mumbled

_Dear God, I will never again underestimate the power of 11:11._ Kurt thought, his heart pound and mind racing. And then, Kurt did the unthinkable. He got out of his bed and walked over to Blaine.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered. He watched a smile grow on Blaine's face

"Kurt." Blaine said, still fast asleep. Kurt began to softly shake Blaine

"Blaine? Wake up Blaine" Kurt said

Suddenly, Blaine's eyes flashed open wide. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at Kurt.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine asked

"Blaine, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up, but you were kind of… talking in your sleep." Kurt said. Blaine sat up in bed nervously

"W-What was I saying Kurt?" Blaine asked

Kurt froze. He saw the fear in Blaine's eyes. Kurt smiled at Blaine and took his hand

"You said you loved me Blaine. And that you wanted to kiss me. And you threw something in there about me being beautiful." Kurt said blushing _Thank God it's dark_ Kurt thought

Blaine looked like he had just seen a ghost. He crawled past Kurt who was sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed and got up, pacing the floor. He turned to Kurt

"Kurt I am so sorry, I didn't want you to find out this way! You deserve romance and love after everything you've been through and you found out I like you while I was mumbling in my sleep! Blaine you are a frickin' idiot! And Kurt! Oh shit, you probably don't even… Kurt I am so sorry. I am so so so sorry about this. I really didn't want this to affect our friendship because It's the best one I ever had now everything going to be all screwed up and we're going to feel awkward around each.."

"BLAINE!" Kurt interrupted.

Blaine again froze, looking at Kurt. Kurt walked over to Blaine and grabbed his hands. He looked down into Blaine's eyes which were filled with worry and resentment.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt said. Kurt then crashed his lips into Blaine's, gently put passionately controlling the kiss until Blaine came to the realization Kurt was kissing him and that he should kiss back. The broke apart and stared at each other; both of their eyes filled with love and happiness.

"And by the way Blaine, I think that was the cutest way I could've found out my feelings for you. It made me feel so special. Were you dreaming about me?" Kurt asked

Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's hand and leading him into his bed. The two curled up under the covers with their foreheads touching, both holding hands in between their bodies. Both boys were smiling.

"I was having a dream you were in love with Wes…" Blaine said

"WITH WES? SERIOUSLY BLAINE?" Kurt said laughing

"Hey, I can't control my dreams! Anyways, you were pining over Wes but he didn't like you back, and we were sitting on a picnic blanket and you were sighing over Wes, paying no attention to me. I called your name a few times when you finally turned to me. I asked you why you couldn't see that I was the one in love with you."

"Yup, you voiced that part." Kurt said with a smirk. Blaine just giggled.

"And then you asked me what I was talking about, and I said that I loved you and you were beautiful. And then you started to tear up and I asked if I could kiss you. And you nodded. And I was leaning in and then you said my name and I woke up." Blaine said

"Awh, sorry for waking you up at the best part" Kurt said sincerely

"Honestly Kurt, I got to really kiss you. And a really kiss would've beaten a dream kiss. Kurt, that was my first kiss that actually MEANT something." Blaine said

Kurt smiled

"Mine too. The first one that I will really count. And I got to share it with you." Kurt said with a smile.

They were silent for a few minutes, but it wasn't awkward. Both of the boys were just staring at each other with love until Kurt broke the silence

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt asked

"Mhhm?"

"So when you were dreaming and saying all that stuff, you grabbed your pillow and were hugging it. What was that?" Kurt asked

Blaine flushed

"So um…. When I want to cuddle with somebody, and there's no one to cuddle with, I kind of hug my pillow. And I pretend my pillow is the person I want to be cuddling with. I do it all the time, I didn't know I did it unconsciously too." Blaine said embarrassed

"Who did you want to cuddle with?" Kurt asked

"You." Blaine answered.

"Well then let's make that happen." Kurt said. He flipped away so he was no longer facing Blaine. He felt Blaine snake his arms around Kurt's waist, holding him tight. Kurt could practically feel Blaine's smile.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine asked

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Blaine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kurt." Blaine said

And with that, both boys fluttered their eyes shut, falling into a peaceful sleep; each dreaming of the other boy in his arms.


End file.
